One Messed Up Family
by Fruity-Dragonfly
Summary: Because at the end of the day, they're still family.


**Just a plot bunny that was hopping around in my head after reading so much fluff. It was just bothering me all day so I finally caved and wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own a Hetalia bag.**

The nations spend so much time in each others company, it's no wonder they all argue with each other so much.

In fact, it was proven by Estonia that each nation spends more time out of their country than in their own country. At this realization, Italy said that they were like one big, happy family and promptly called for a gruop hug. America, Prussia, Australia, Denmark, Spain, and France promptly joined all the while forcing everyone else to join in too. The end result was many cursing nations and a perverted frenchman.

Italy was right though, no matter how much the other nations furiously denied it, they all acted like a big extended family. Albeit one that likes to argue _a lot_. This may or may not have to do with the way that almost all of the nations were once related to each other in some way or another.

With a world meeting in a different country every month that can last up to three weeks the most, it's no wonder that the nations just let go of their grudges and just learn to live with each other. It's just too hard to keep hating someone who you see more than your own country.

Of course, they always keep up the pretense of hating each other around their bosses and other government workers, it wouldn't do to have them know that they actually enjoyed being around the other nations.

But when it's just them all alone, they let their more sentimental and loving side out. Of couse they still argued with each other- what family didn't- but there would be small differences in how they acted towards each other. Less like they wanted to tear out each others throats and more like they were just teasing each other.

Even Prussia- who was no longer a nation- was part of this family. Everyone was tired of him trying to break into the meetings, so America finally just stopped and gave him a seat in the meetings. When the others objected, saying that because he was no longer a nation he couldn't be in the meetings, America just said that he could offer advice seeing as he went through these problems too.

"Besides", He said,"He would just keep breaking in anyways."

America, though, wasn't expecting a heavy prussian to come flying at him, ending up with him and Prussia in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor. It was said that his eyes were a little misty, though he will deny it saying he's too awesome to cry. Even Gilbird was happy, flying in a circle around those two doing little piyo~ sounds.

No matter how hard the nations tried to hide it, their bosses caught on to the weird behavior they would exhibit when they thought they were alone. In one of their confrences America's boss made an offhand comment on it and the other bosses quickly confirmed that their nations would do the same thing. Deciding that they were acting suspicious, and with the suprise sniper paintball incident still fresh in their minds, the bosses bugged the world meeting room. Of course they had to do it carefully, all of the nations were war vetrans and could spot a bug a mile (or kilometer for you people outside the states) away.

Gathered around a big T.V. -with popcorn of course, they knew how entertaining these meetings could be- they waited for the nations to come in. Some of them reluctantly, they knew how some of their nations could be and were eternaly embaressed in them. Some of them gleeful, this was always a perfect time for them to gather blackmail on the other countries leaders. They weren't, however, ready to see what they saw right then.

The first ones who came in were Spain and Romano who were arguing about something. This wasn't that unusual at all, but they were suprised that on Romano's side that there wasn't that much venom in it and that he was almost arguing fondly.

The next people to come in were France and England. France had an arm around Englands waist and England was only half-heartedly trying to push him away, grumbling slightly under his breath. This alone caused the prime minister to spew his soft drink onto Russia's boss, but when England gave up and let France hug him with a small smile on his face, even France's boss was choking on popcorn.

Once they all calmed down, they chalked up Englands strange burst of affection as a once in a blue moon thing never to be talked about again.

Their was another outbreak of hacking and dripping leaders when a smiling America came in with a just as happy China on his back. They were each talking to a softly smiling Japan about the latest manga.

Behind them came Germany and Italy having a conversation about the beach and strangely not pasta, and Turkey and Greece having a _civilized_ conversation on philosophy.

Then in came Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus who were talking. Russia looked genuinely happy and looked perfectly fine with being around Belarus, who hadn't mentioned getting married once.

Next came the Baltics and Poland who were all laughing togrther and Latvia wasn't shivering.

After them, the Nordics came in, Norway was being uncharacteristicly chatty Denmark and Finland didn't even object to Sweden calling him his wife.

The country leaders watched amazedly as each group of nations came in acting as if they were talking to friends and not trying to kill each other.

As the meeting went further and further into the night, you could see that some of the nations were getting tired by their drooping eye lids. In the end, all the nations ended up on the floor in a jumbled heap of sprawled limbs and chair cushions. Even the most cold hearted person would have the heart melted by the adorable scene.

This theory was then proved when all of the world leaders let out a little aw~ at the sight. The president of the United States even thought that he saw Spains boss take a picture on his phone.

In the end, all of the world leaders silently agreed that this day would never be spoken of again. It was best to just pretend that they still thought that all of the nations still hated each others guts. Besides, it was better that they got along anyways. Even if it was only in privet.

Because, no matter how much hardships they face, no matter how many times they argue, at the end of the day, they're all one family united on the Earth.

**So, how was it? Did I destroy you with the fluff? Sorry about the ending, it ended a little weak, at least I think so.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think. Reviews are appriciated, flames will be used to light a bonfire I will dance around singing England's demon summoning song.**

**~Dragonfly**


End file.
